Maiden of Anguish
by Elven Gothic
Summary: I am rewriting my story, for the lore of warcraft is quite different now that WoW has been released so I must change many things. I feel my writing has grown better too so I am going to rewrite my story much more better. I also realized that it is pretty
1. Premonition

Premonition  
  
A long, piercing screech could be heard in the distance! The trees were dark and thick where Titania stood in bare feet and a long, navy cloak. It was night. Long, black vines were hung all around her. Here and there large insects flew about, and nightly sounds could be heard. In the distance, Titania could see torches lit. She wandered through the bush, difficult though it was, she managed to get through. She felt cold stone on the palms of her feet. She appeared to be on some kind of causeway. Little did she know that this was the causeway leading into Travanhkal, the forbidden city of the Anhkasheen. As the sorceress proceeded, she saw in the distance, thousands of tiny creatures, all chanting and dancing at the feet of a wraith like form. It was the form of a woman, with long white hair blowing in the wind, but strangely there wasn't any wind. Titania reached the end of the causeway.  
  
She was in a great chamber filled with all of these pigmy men, as she guessed them to be. They all looked at her, with their red eyes, they grinned with many sharp and tiny teeth. Then Titania looked up at the ghostly figure and fear took over her. The wraith floated in mid air. She wore a long, gray cloak, torn and weather worn, blowing in the insensible wind. Her eyes were wide and empty. She opened her mouth and out came another long and piercing wail. Titania covered her ears and fell into darkness. Falling and falling. . . and then!  
  
Titania sat up in her bed. Her ears were burning like flame and all she could hear was a sharp ringing. Her cheeks were wet from falling tears. She was in her room, it was the same as she left it when she went into bed and fell asleep. Her staff and cloak where there by the door. Potions and other small blades and tools were left on the marble pedestal. The sun was shining through the rafters high above. She crawled out of bed and stepped onto the cool stone floor, it reminded her of her dream. She walked over to the stone stair case beside the pedestal and began climbing. Many stairs she climbed until she reached the top. She walked onto the balcony and to the ledge. She looked far into the south, over the Lands of Lake Country, over the Sapphire Mountains, across the desolated hills of the Barrens and into the south. Titania had never noticed this before, but a dark, green gloom loomed at the end of her line of sight, as if a haunting jungle awaited her there. Titania stood there, on top the highest tower of the Pandemonium, thinking about her dream, or more like her nightmare. Hours past. Her long, dark hair blew in the wind. She began to feel a slight chill. Although the cold did not bother her, she walked back to her room. She threw on her cloak, pulled up her hood and took her gnarled, wooden staff in hand. She gathered some things in a leather bag and left the room. Down several long halls and many winding stair cases she walked. She stopped by one of the many doors and knocked twice. Titania said in a soft voice, "Taeowyn, are you awake?"  
  
"Yaaaaaawwn. Yes. I heard your footsteps coming down the hall," Taeowyn answered. Titania opened the door.  
  
"Good. Now get your things. We are going to the Library of Taer Paralvale by horse back. We must reach it by nightfall. We haven't any time to spare."  
  
"But wh. . ."  
  
"I'll explain later, now hurry!" Titania left the room. "Meet me in the horse stables!" she called behind her as she walked back down the hall.  
  
Titania descended the last staircase leading into a great hall. Banners and flags were hung on the wall. Several small balcony's stuck out from the walls. She went through a large, arched door and into a stone courtyard. Beautiful statues and fountains were present. She walked through the courtyard and entered the stables. There were several stalls, each with a unique horse. One very handsome horse whinnied loudly as Titania entered. "Tobyneth, hussshhh." She opened the stall door and led the horse out and set it up with saddle, harness and she tied her bag in the back. Then she went to another stall, holding a stout and sturdy horse in it. "Ok Bereneth, come on." She pulled him out and saddled him too. Right then Taeowyn came in wearing a gray cloak and hood. In one hand she held a brown bag with some of her things and in the other a short, wooden staff. Titania took Taeowyns bag and tied on Bereneths back. Titania led Tobyneth out of the stables and Taeowyn followed with Bereneth. They mounted and began riding through the courtyard, under a large archway and down the paved road. 


	2. To and Fro

Titania Stardragon of the Seldarine is one of the high sorceress of the Pandemonium. Leader of the Seldarine is Jaina Proudmoor, leader of both the Seldarine and the Human Alliance. Since the Battle of Mount Hyjal, Titania has lived in one of many high towers in the city, the highest to be exact. She has studied the art of magic and has become one of Jainas most loyal and talented mages. With her long, black hair, tanned skin and elegant figure, she is beautiful as much as she is powerful. In her order she is known as Titania the Blue, and wears nothing but blue to signify her place. Her gnarled staff has a single, shining sapphire used to channel her awesome magiks.  
  
Titania had just recently taken on an apprentice who's name is Taeowyn Stormwind. Training to become an archmage, Taeowyn tries very much to be like her master. When she is finished her training, she will be know as Taeowyn the Gray in the Seldarine Order. Right now they are racing towards the Library of Taer Paralvale. Taeowyns master has not explained herself to her yet and Taeowyn is growing impatient.  
  
"Now please tell me Master, why have you the need to flee so quickly? Did something happen in the night?" asked Taeowyn.  
  
"Yes. Something did happen, but I'm not quite sure what it means. I think I had a premonition in a dream. I need to know of the geography of Kalimdor, for I have no knowledge of the southern parts of this continent."she replied. Neither of them said anything for the rest of the journey.  
  
The two sorceress' are now traveling with great speed on their horses. Both cloaks blew in the wind. Taeowyn tucked down behind her horses neck, trying to shield her face from the cold wind, her long, blonde hair waving vigorously. "What could her Master have seen in her dream?" she thought, "and why such the rush?" They road across the land, towards the coast. They just came out from the Rainfall pass in the Sapphire Mountains and they were soaking wet from the weather. Green hills and meadows passed them quickly. It had been nearly five hours of riding, non stop. Then Taeowyn could see the city! Great stone walls surrounded it. She could see tall towers and buildings reaching towards the sky. They weren't as tall as the ones in the Pandemonium but they were magnificent.  
  
As they approached, Taeowyn looked at her Master, Titania had a look of worry mixed with excitement on her face. It was dusk and there was still a soft drizzle. Now they stood at the foot of a great gate. Titania knocked hard on the doormans door. A small shutter opened and an old, wrinkle man looked out. "Who goes there?" he said, squinting into the gloom.  
  
"I'm Titania Stardragon the Blue of the Seldarine Order of the Pandemonium, I am come to use the Library of Taer Paralvale. Here is my apprentice, Taeowyn Stormwind the Gray. May we enter?" she replied.  
  
"Certainly." He opened the gate and the two trotted into the streets. It was now nearly dark and the lanterns were being lit. No one was in the streets. Every one was in their homes, lights could be seen from the windows.  
  
"Looks like we made it on time, we might just get a room in the inn." Titania said. "But first we need to find the stables." They eventually found the stables and fixed up a stall for their horses. They left and went down the narrow street. They found a place in the Stockpot Inn and made arrangements for lodgings. They went up to their room and went to sleep. 


	3. The Library of Tael Paralvale

Titania woke up early the next morning. She wanted to get started right away. She got out of bed quietly and went over to the desk. She took a quill and parchment and rote a short note for Taeowyn saying that she has already gone to the library. She left the note beside Taeowyns bed, put on her cloak and shoes, grabbed her staff and left the room. When she came to the bottom of the wooden stair case of the inn, she went over to the counter and left a small sac of gold for the innkeeper and went out into the streets.  
  
Quickly, the sorceress walked down the road and found the towering Taer Paralvale Library. It was as big as a cathedral with a few towers here and there and great, colorful windows. Titania ran up the stone steps and entered. Titania looked at the librarian, he was an older man, small, and with long, white hair in the back and slightly bald on the top, he wore tiny spectacles on his nose with which he peered over at her. "May I help you? Are you not one of the High Archmages of the Pandemonium?" he asked her.  
  
"I am. My name is Titania Stardragon. I acquire the use of your geographical books. I am interested in the southern lands of Kalimdor which I'm not all familiar with. Can you show me where I can find some?"  
  
"Yes, right away. Over here. We haven't got any new books but we have some old parchments the Sentinels gave to us." He led her up an old staircase and down an ile of tall shelves. He took her to a small wooden table with lit candles. Then he went around a corner for a second and came out with a wooden chest. He opened it up and withdrew several old, stained parchments and gave them to Titania. "Here you are. I hope that these will help you. I'm afraid that's all we have. Oh, and by the way, my name is Radamere. If you need anything else, just call."  
  
"Thank you very much Radamere. My apprentice might be coming later, if you see her, tell her to come up here." Titania said.  
  
"Yes certainly." Radamere said and went back down the ile and staircase to his desk.  
  
Titania took out the first parchment and began to read. It was a description of the landscape of Ashenvale in the Night Elves native language, Titania through it aside and withdrew another. This one was a map, but it only showed down to the Barrens, which was no use. She looked at several others but she didn't have any luck. She was running out of parchments when she came across and old, ripped one. She delicately opened it and looked at it. It was a full map of Kalimdor. In the corner it said, M. Stormrage. It must have been an old map made by Malfurion in his younger days. The map was detailed well, with every single mountain, hill, lake and river. It even had colored shadings showing the climate in the area. This is what Titania was looking for. In the most southern par it was shaded a dark green. On the legend it showed that dark green meant damp and tropical. It wasn't full proof that a jungle could be concealed there, but there was a high chance there was, and Titania took that chance. Right then Taeowyn walked in wearing her cloak and holding her staff.  
  
"Taeowyn, come here." Titania commanded her without even lifting her eyes from the parchment. "What do you think the landscape in this area here might be?" and she pointed to the bottom part of the map.  
  
"Well," she said with a pensive look on her face, "It says damp and tropical, so I'm think. . . a jungle maybe?" Titania looked at her.  
  
"Very good. But for us it's bad." Then Titania told her about her dream. "I think there is an evil growing in the south that might have escaped before the downfall of the Legion. I believe that it's the Banshee Brandistock. She was a general of the Banshee order in the scourge. Coward. I guess she predicted that the Legion would fail so she fled. We must get back to the Pandemonium and call a council. Come." She beckoned to Taeowyn and they left the library.  
  
The master and apprentice went back to the stables and saddled their horses with their things. They mounted and Titania bolted out of the stable, with Taeowyn not too far behind. "Open the gates!" Titania yelled and the gates opened slowly. They bolted out of the city and raced down the road. Their steeds were running hard. They reached the Pandemonium by noon. 


	4. Arrivals

Not running, but walking with great haste, the two sorceress' entered their tower. "NOW what are you doing Master?" asked Taeowyn.  
  
"I told you, I must call a council with the races of Kalimdor. Ok, let me see. . ." she had a look on her face as if she was checking things off in her head. "We'll need help from the Dwarves. . . the Elves. . . both High and Night Elves. . . Men, Orcs and Tauren. . . and um. . . maybe. . . Trolls, yes, Trolls, seven, that makes seven. The seven races of Kalimdor, besides the Druids who won't want to be apart of this. Ok, now Taeowyn, send for seven falcons from the aviary and tell them to come to my arcane sanctum." Taeowyn nodded, fell behind her and ran back outside the courtyard.  
  
Titania climbed the staircases up to her sanctum at the very top of the tower. She came up to a small, round door and opened it. There were many book shelves filled with unique, ancient books used to learn old and powerful magic. Different trinkets were out and about on tables and shelves. But in the center of the room, a spiral staircase led to a small, rounded balcony. Titania took a quill out of an ink bottle that was left on the table and began writing on some parchment.  
  
She wrote: To the races of Kalimdor  
  
I, Titania Stardragon the Blue, Archmage of the Seldarine, summon a representative of each race to a council at the Pandemonium. Please arrive before the fall of three moons. If necessary, travel by flight to get here faster. Thank you and I look forward to your arrival.  
  
Titania Stardragon  
  
Then she spread the parchment on the table and mumbled a few words. The piece of parchment rolled up into a scroll and spun in mid air. Six more scrolls shot out of the original and landed on the table. The writing on the parchments glowed with an icy blue and then died. Titania took all six copies as well as the original and climbed the stairs to the balcony. All around her, spheres and crystals rotated in mid air. Magical wisps and energies followed the turning globes. On the floor, ancient runes and symbols glowed with a faint light and in each corner, a stone pillar stood engraved with a magical stone of power. Titania stood there, in the middle of her sanctum, with the wind blowing in her face, waiting. Then she saw the flock of falcons coming towards her in the sky and Taeowyn coming through the courtyard, many stories down. The birds perched themselves upon the moving globes. Titania called one of them to her shoulder. She tied one of the scrolls to his leg and told him to fly to the Barrens and deliver the letter to the Warchief Thrall. After that she gave each bird a letter and told them their destinations like to Ashenvale forest for Priestess Tyrande Wisperwind or again to the Barrens for Cairne Bloodhoof. Then all at once, the flock took off into the sky. Right then Taeowyn came up just in time to see the birds take flight.  
  
"All we have to do now, is wait." Said Titania and her and Taeowyn went back down the staircase.  
  
The first to arrive for the council was Jonas the Redeemer, a paladin and representative for the race of men. He came early the next day by horse back. He came riding in the court yard, while Taeowyn was waiting on the steps. She ran over and introduced her self.  
  
"Hello. I'm Taeowyn Stormwind, Titanias apprentice. She sent me down here to greet you and bring your horse to the stables."  
  
"Oh, why thank you." He said with a smile on his face. "I am Jonas the Redeemer, please to meet you Taeowyn. What a beautiful name you have. I am very honored to be in the presence of such a fair lady." Jonas bent down and kissed her hand. Taeowyn blushed.  
  
"Thank you." She said, still a little embarrassed. "My Master is waiting for you in the great hall. I'll take your horse for you, what's his name?"  
  
"Samuel." He answered. They caught eachothers eyes, and something clicked. He quickly looked away, left the courtyard and went into great hall. There he met Titania and she fixed him up with a room. "Is there anyone else here for the council yet?" he asked.  
  
"No, you're our first guest."  
  
Later on that day, a few others arrived. Shehn'gin, a troll shadow hunter, Nazdhar Gethmame, an orc warrior, and Tor Mountainhoof, a tauren chieftain and elder spirit walker, came together all on wyverns. The next day, Borin Bronzebeard, dwarven mountain king, arrived also by flight on a dwarven gryphon.  
  
"Oh look. Here comes a gryphon!" shouted Taeowyn to her Master. "It's most likely the dwarven representative."  
  
The gryphon landed in the courtyard. Taeowyn came out from the tower to greet the new guest but the dwarf dismounted quickly and ran right past her. "S'cuse me Lasse!" Borin ran into the great hall and stopped by an intersection between two hallways, dancing on the spot. He looked at Shehn who was right beside him.  
  
"The can! The can! Where is it?" Borin asked quickly. Shehn pointed down the right hall at a door. Borin bolted down the hallway, skidded across the floor in front of the bathroom, entered and slammed the door behind him.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Borin came out of the bathroom. He walked back to the courtyard.  
  
"S'ry Lasse. But when nature calls, yeh can' ignore it's warnin'! So, yew mus' be Titania Stardragon, huh?"  
  
"Actually no. I'm her apprentice, Taeowyn Stormwind."  
  
"Oh, hmm, I see. I woun't' 'ave knewn the diff'rence."  
  
"Titania told me to come out and greet our guests as they came. Shall I take your gryphon to the stables?"  
  
"Sure! Chirpy would love tha'. Thanks o lot Tae'wyn." Taeowyn took Chirpy to the stables and found him a bigger stall. Borin was walking up the steps when he remembered. . .  
  
"Oh yeah, an' Lasse, my assistan' shou'd be arrivin' some time soon. 'E'll be makin' some racket' wit' 'is chopper. Jus' get 'im to park it by a blacksmit' or som'm. Thanks again Lasse." Borin went up the rest of the steps into the great hall and Titania set him up with a room. Twenty minutes later, Taeowyn heard a loud BANG! She looked up in the sky and an odd looking machine was flying above her head. It was making such noise that she covered her ears.  
  
"Oh shoot!" the driver yelled.  
  
"Just land it over there by the black smith!" Taeowyn yelled. The machine began to fall fast.  
  
"Damn it! G'it! No, DOH! Awe shoot! Over, No! C'mon! No! Yikes. Uh, oh."  
  
CRASH!! The machine crashed just a few feet away from the black smith. Taeowyn ran after him. She looked upon the wreckage but there wasn't anyone there.  
  
"Pity!"  
  
Taeowyn jumped at the voice that came from behind. She turned around and looked down at an unusually small sized dwarf. He was young, but not a child. He had short, black hair and a mustache, but no beard, which most dwarves had. He was a dwarven inventor.  
  
"Tha's gonna take some time to fix, ain' it?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. I guess. I'm really sorry about that."  
  
"Awe it's ok. Wasn't yer faul' any'ow. I'm Bazzil. Bazzil Bluntstone the 'nvent'r. Uh, where's Borin?"  
  
"Oh, he's inside, follow me." Taeowyn led him inside and to his boss' room. When the two dwarves were settled together, Taeowyn went back outside.  
  
She waited outside for hours. It began to grow cold and night was coming. There were still two more guests who had to arrive, the Night Elf representative and the High Elf. Neither of them had arrived yet. It was now early in the night and Taeowyn couldn't see anything. She got up off the steps and went into the lit great hall. She went to talk to her Master.  
  
"The two elves have not arrived yet Master." Taeowyn said.  
  
"They'll come. I told them to arrive before the fall of three moons. They still have until morning."  
  
They waited for several more hours. Titania and Taeowyn began to think that they weren't coming. Then a bright light shone in the sky. The two looked out the window and from the east and west came two bright lights. A golden light from the east and a silver light from the west. Taeowyn ran down into the court yard. The moon was setting and the sun was rising, and a flying figure came from each. They approached the courtyard. Then at the same time, as if rehearsed, a dragonhawk and hippogriff landed, both carrying a beautiful, elven rider.  
  
"Bravo!" Taeowyn called. "Spectacular arrival. What a show!"  
  
"What a show? The only show here was Little Missy tryin' to steal my thunder!" said the night elf on her hippogriff, glaring angrilly at the other elf.  
  
"I was not! I can't believe you! You like totally stole mine!"  
  
"What! Ever! Everyone knows that my silver soaring was better!"  
  
"Nuh unnhh! My golden gliding was way better! Just wait 'til I get m . . ." the two dismounted and started at each other when Taeowyn stepped in.  
  
"What, did the elves send two little children to represent their race? Huh? No, I didn't think so. No you too behave like adults and go fixed up a room with Titania!" the elves stopped struggling and went into the great hall, giving each other the eye! "Jeez!" Taeowyn huffed and took their animals into the stables. "They've got to be at least several hundred years older than me, and look at who's more mature. 


	5. The Council of the Sapphire Maiden

Every one was there for the council, everyone, except for Borin and his assistant. Ten chairs were placed in a circle in the great hall. Titania sat on a carven, more higher chair, wearing her usual teal tunic, (like the one the sorceress wears on Diablo II), and her long, navy cloak. On her head, she still wore her golden tiara with the tiny sapphires. Like always, her staff stood strong and tall in her hand. Taeowyn sat in another chair beside her, wearing a light-gray top and pants, along with her gray cloak, and like Titania, she held her staff in her left hand. Beside Taeowyn sat the Night Elf, whos name by the way was Shandris Moonflower. She wore the common archer tunic, purple top and bottom, shin high leather boots, along with a cape and hood. On her back was a quiver of arrows and in her left she held a sentinel longbow. Her legs were crossed and her silver eyes skanned the council members. Beside her was Shehn. He kept mumbling to himself, and giving shifty glances around the room, this was common for a troll shadow hunter. Next to him sat Nazdhar, waiting impatiently, and beside him, Tor leaned on his axe. On his left, wearing a blue tunic under shining armor sat Jonas. His young, handsome face gleamed in the morning sun. His long, blonde hair sat on his shoulders and his right hand leaned on his holy hammer. But he couldn't keep his deep, proud eyes from wandering towards Taeowyns stunningly beautiful ones. Taeowyn noticed him, but tried to avoid his gaze. Last but not least, beside Jonas sat Sylan Windrunner the High Elven. She wore a blue, silken loin cloth and top, and brown gloves on each hand. On her back was a long cape, her quiver of arrows and her longbow. Her golden hair flowed down her back and her long, elven ears poked out, twitching at any small sound. Two empty chairs rested between her and Titania.  
  
"Where are those dwarves?" Sylan stamered.  
  
"I don't know. I told them to be here by nine." Said Titania. Right then the two dwarves came running into the great hall with towels over their shoulders. They walked right past every one and headed for the doors. "Ehh hemm . . ." Titania gave them a stern look.  
  
"Uhhh . . . we were uhhh . . . well yeh see? Me an' Bazzil were getting' ready te come dewn to thee council when we 'eard some noise commin' from outside. So we looked oot the window and saw a couple o' cu'ies walkin' down to the bath'ouse an' they asked us if we' loyke to join em'. An' we said sure. So if yeh don' mine', we'll be jus' be righ' back." Said Borin, and he and Bazzil continued for the door.  
  
"I don't think so. I'm sure those two "cuties" would love nothing more than to turn you two into a couple of jelly fish as soon as you touch the bath water." Titania said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Naaaa. I don' think tha'. I'm pre'y sure they were tellin' the truth."  
  
"Well whatever you think, you can think it after the council, then you can try to impress any one of the sorceress' in the Pandemonium but I don't think you'll have much luck." Titania made a gesture as to come forward and the two dwarves, as if pulled by some invisible force, slid into the circle and onto their chairs. "Now we may begin our council."  
  
At first Titania told them about her dream, and how she thought that Brandistock is gathering power in an unknown jungle in the south. The possibility of a jungle located in the south of Kalimdor was logical to everyone. No one had ever thought about the unexplored parts of Kalimdor before. "Well maybe you were just looking into the past, when the undead were in Ashenvale forest." Said Shandris.  
  
"No. The trees were not boreal like in Ashenvale. And we never fought any small, pigmy like men.  
  
"Maybe they were gouls, or skeletal warriors." Borin suggested.  
  
"I don't think so. They had flesh, and they had spirits, I could see them in their eyes.  
  
"Well what about Brandistock? Wouldn't she have been killed?" asked Jonas.  
  
"Well if I recall, when Archimonde sent out troops to our camp at the base of Mount Hyjal, Brandistock was the Head of the Banshee Order. Day after day, the scourge would attack our camp, and I would see Brandistock, standing in the back, pounding our allies with torturing, sonic blasts. Then one day, she was gone. A new Head of Order was comanding the banshees. I thought maybe Archimonde had gotten fed up with her and banished her or something. But she must have fled down to the south and remained there, brewing up a storm that she will someday let loose upon her foes."  
  
"I really consider this possibility, Titania, but what do you think we do about it?" asked Nazdhar as he stood up from his chair.  
  
"Well, Nazdhar, I suggest we . . . organize an expedition to go and explore the south . . ." every one began to grown, "I mean it's the only way to really find out . . ."  
  
"But how do we know we'll actually find something. It could be just a waste of time." Said Shandris.  
  
"Well like I said, we don't know for sure, and it might not be a waste of time. Please, I'm begging you. My premonitions have never failed me. I'm asking you, as a representative of the Pandemonium, to accompany me on the expedition." Everyone was quiet They were exchanging glances with one another.  
  
"Alrigh' Lasse." Said Borin and he and his assistant came up to Titanias feet. "Ye've got the 'elp of the Dwarves!" Titania grinned at them both.  
  
"And the Elves." Said Sylan.  
  
"Ehh hemm." Interupted Shandris.  
  
"Sorry. The HIGH Elves."  
  
"Good, and the Night Elves."  
  
"The Silver Hand will aid any ally who asks." And Jonas stepped forward.  
  
"Humph. I guess the Horde will too." Nazdhar nodded his head.  
  
"Oy. De Horde is a combo of Orcs, Tauren And Trollssss. We are in tooo." Said Shehn in his trollish acsent. He and Tor stepped forward with Nazdhar.  
  
Then Titania looke down at Taeowyn. "I'll will go to the end with you, Master. You have my word."  
  
"Thank you Taeowyn. I knew you wouldn't abandon me in my hour of most need. Now. That makes ten. A company of ten. Are you sure you all are up to this?" everyone nodded their heads. "Good. Then I guess we should leave as soon as possible. If Brandistock is cooking something for us, then we don't want to be late for dinner. We'll leave by sunrise tomorrow. Is that clear? Be ready to go, we are riding by horse back."  
  
"Alrigh'y then Lasse. All done yet?" Titania nodded. "Ok. We'll be off now. See y'all later." Borin and Bazzil ran out into the courtyard. Every got up out of their chairs and started for their rooms. Titania slowly waved her staff. The sapphire at the end of it glowed and the circle of chairs vanished into thin air. Then she turned around and pounded the seat of her chair with the end of her staff and it vanished too. She walked back up to her room with the rest. 


	6. Departures

Authors note: Borin and Bazzil are supposed to have Scottish or Irish, (dwarvish in this case), accents, they DO NOT have a speaking problem or something like that.  
  
The next morning, everyone was packed and ready to go. Taeowyn had gathered ten horses and set them up with saddles, among them was Tobyneth and Bereneth. Everybody tied there bags to their horse and mounted, but there were two horses without a rider. "Oh great, the dwarves are late again, typical!" Said Sylan. Right then, they heard a loud CROOOAK! Two fat, green bull frogs hopped into the courtyard.  
  
"Go figures," said Titania and she pointed her staff towards them. Her sapphire glowed and the two frogs began to morph. First two fat butts ballooned from the end of the frog, then two chubby, little legs, arms and then two heads.  
  
"Oy, I guess yeh were righ', Titania. Those girls wer'n't tha' int'rested 'n us at all. Oh yeah, an' thanks for turnin' us back." Said Borin.  
  
"Anytime," Titania said as she rolled her eyes, "Now hurry up and get your things." She shot a zap of lightning from the end of her staff and it hit them in the butt. They hopped in the air and ran into the tower.  
  
Ten minutes later the two dwarves cam out carrying their bags. Borin was wearing his regular dwarven armor and cloak. On his head he wore a shining, metal helm. His bag was hung over his shoulder and his axe and hammer were tucked into his belt. Bazzil wore a short, blue cloak and hood, and padded armor. On his back, his bag and long rifle hung. They tied their luggage onto their horses' back and Bazzil ran in for one more thing. He came back out with a bundle of mortar shells and a launcher. He tied that on the back of his horse and the two mounted.  
  
"Ok, we're off!" Exclaimed Titania and the company set out. They passed under the archway and down the road. The party trotted down the stone road. On their left, the blacksmith stood, the noise of hammering could be heard and a small, red glow could be seen. Bazzils gyrocopter lay in a heap beside the blacksmith. They went further down the road and came into a town square, a fountain stood in the middle. Various buildings were around them, large archways, libraries, inns, the bath house, the altar of kings and many tall, elegant towers where the arcane sanctums of other sorceress' stood. Folk of the Pandemonium where walking about as well. Elven priests and sorceress' passed by, old, crotchety archmages, footmen, knights and peasants. The group went down some stairs and a few alleys and finally came out into a large court. Arches and pillars stood hi above their heads, and at the opposite end of the court, a large, beautiful door stood. The large walls of the Pandemonium surrounded the whole city except for this gate. It was open at the time. The party walked across the court and went through the gate. They came into an open land. Green grass grew on the ground and boreal trees stood tall and proud. The road forked in three directions; east, leading to the land of Theramore and the Library of Taer Paralvale; west, towards the Stone Talon mountains and then north to Kalimdor; and then south, which would lead them to the Barrens. The took the south road. It led into a forest area.  
  
"Eh, Titania!" said Nazdhar. "Do you think we could make a stop in Durotar? I think Shehn, Tor and I would like to tell our people where we're going, you know, so they don't worry. And maybe we could stay a night or two, you can get a taste of the Hordes hospitality."  
  
"We'll see, Nazdhar. It all depends on the route I decide to take." Titania replied.  
  
As they proceeded, the landscape became wild and damp. The land was a little marshy and it began to rain. The sky darkened. The party walked in single file in this order, Titania, Taeowyn, Jonas, Nazdhar, Shehn, Tor, Shandris, Sylan, then Borin and Bazzil. A chill ran up Taeowyns spine. Jonas noticed this quickly and took off his cloak, trotted beside Taeowy and threw his cloak over Taeowyns shoulders. "What are you doing?" stammered Taeowyn.  
  
"Well I noticed that you had a chill, and I thought that you might need an extra layer. Please accept my cloak."  
  
"No, I'm not going to stay warm while you freeze! The later it is, the more cool it'll get. Keep your cloak as well as your brain!" Taeowyn took off the cloak and threw it back to Jonas. Jonas felt hurt and pulled his cloak back on. He pulled his hood over and bowed his head, trying to hide his embarrassment. Taeowyn felt a little bad for shooting Jonas down like that. She knew that he was just trying to flirt with her and show her that he was a gentlemen but she couldn't help getting hurt again. Several years ago, when she was an adept sorceress, she fell in love with another young sorcerer, Faragast. They were both part of the Kirin Tor of Dalaran. They trained in the same guild for many years. But when a new student came to Dalaran to train, he kept his eye on her. She proved to be a better sorceress than Taeowyn and eventually Faragast dumped her for the new girl. Taeowyn was so hurt that she left Dalaran and went to a small city of magic in Lordaeron. There she met Titania and there she dwelt. Then the rumor of a plaque swept across Lordaeron. She then was sent to war with the high sorceress Jaina Proudmoor and the prince Arthas of Lordaeron. After the Culling in Stratholme, Jaina withdrew her sorceress. Months later, Taeowyn heard of Arthas' betrayal and the fall of Dalaran. That meant that Faragast was dead, along with all her former friends and teachers. Then the time came to flee to the place she is now, Kalimdor, and here she has been ever since.  
  
They continued down the forest path. Then they went into a wet forest with tall, dark trees. Here they stopped and made a fire. It grew to dusk and everyone set up camp. Titania sat alone a few meters from camp. She was thinking of their road. They could stop in Durotar at the city of Ogremar, there they can gather supplies because they'll most likely run low, or they could go with haste and get to the jungle, there they could also find supplies, but not as good quality.  
  
She sat up. She walked over towards the fire and sat back down on a rock. "I think we will go to Ogremar. There Nazdhar, Shehn and Tor can say goodbye to there people. We can also gather supplies. Now everyone, time for bed. We're leaving at sunrise." She declared and she blew out the fire with just one huff of her lungs.  
  
Everyone found a place to sleep whether it was up in a tree or in a ditch, they all slowly shut their eyes and fell asleep. Titania however, could not sleep. She left the campsite and wandered of into the woods. She found a small stream, running east, into the ocean. Small bubbles foamed on the top, and slowly floated down the current. Titania sat on a rock, holding her knees close to her. She put her chin on her knees and looked into the water. Then the water glowed with an eerie glare and Titania formed a tiny water elemental. It was the shape of a new born child, fast asleep in the cozy foam. It only lasted for a few minutes until it dissolved with the flow. Titania rolled over onto the ground, rapped herself in her cloak and fell asleep listening to the pleasant trickle of the stream. 


	7. The Trek

Authors note: I guess my dwarfish accent was a little hard to understand so I'm just going to type normally. Just imagine they have a Scottish accent or something. Also Shehn will have a Jamaican accent, like all trolls do.  
  
The red morning sun rose high above the island mountains in the east. A blinding ray of light shone on Titania's face. Her eyes twitched and she opened them. She felt a slight morning chill, which went away after the sun came up. The creak bubbled beside her, sparkling like sapphires. She stood up and walked into the forest where the company lay asleep.  
  
Borin was snoring loudly, with Bazzil right beside him, sucking his thumb and whimpering. Both Sylan and Shandris were up in a tree. Jonas, Nazdhar and Tor slept on the ground. But Shehn was sitting a ways off on a cliff which looked out into the south.  
  
Titania approached him, and she noticed that he had a small fire going at the bottom of his feet. In his hand he held two small skulls on a string with other small charms and trinkets on it. Then with his other he threw a handful of silver dust into the fire and instantly it turned emerald green. It cracked and hissed and slowly a venomous smoke rose. The voodoo master held his charm over the smoke and the green haze wove itself in and around the skulls. He held his charm like this until there was an intricate and unique weave of smoke, then he quickly pulled it away an stomped out the flame.  
  
"What did they say?" asked Titania.  
  
"Da Spirits tell me . . . dat we will find nothing but death and chaos in da south." Shehn answered.  
  
"As I expected." Said Titania.  
  
"Dey also tell me . . . dat one of us will fall . . . but another will rise, more powerful than eva, and will conquer deir enemies."  
  
Titania said nothing. She could not deny this for she new it as well. But she turned away and looked back towards their camp. "We had better get a move on, it's getting late. Where's Taeowyn?" Then Shehn pointed through the trees, a ways into the forest. There Taeowyn stood with the horses, saddling them and packing her bags on Bereneths back.  
  
Titania walked back over to the camp and she slammed her staff on the ground, creating a loud crack. Lightning shot out from the ground. Everyone stood up wide awake and Sylan fell from her tree. "Aw frick, my ass!!!" she yelled, holding her cheeks and stomping her feat. Shandris climbed down from her tree and began gathering her things.  
  
"That's it. Everyone do what Shandris is doing. You all have five minutes to get your things and be ready to go." With that, Titania went over to Tobyneth, put her own things on him and mounted.  
  
The company set out once again. They headed south west, which led deeper into the forest. They traveled for several hours until they finally came out from the dense forest. Right where the trees ended, a barren land continued. They had finally come to the Barrens. Red sand was beneath their feet, orange trees were scarce and here and there, tall, rusty plateaus towered high and great pillar like rocks stood motionless. They continued on through the desert. Although there wasn't a path, Nazdhar, Tor and Shehn knew which way to go to get to Durotar.  
  
For they next three days, they did nothing but riding. It turned so hot that everyone had their armor, cloaks and weapons away in their bags. The two dwarves' faces were beating red, burnt from the suns rays. Then off in the distance, they spotted a plateau with an opening. They came up to the great entrance. "Welcome to the Kingdom of Durotar." Said Nazdhar.  
  
The came through the entrance and discovered a beautiful oasis. Orcish towers, pigfarms, burrows and other structures surrounded them. Palm trees and small lakes could also be seen. Nazdhar, Tor and Shehn led them down a road and into the great city of Ogremar. The three friends took them to the Fortress high on a plateau. A very steep, wide and tall stair case climbed high to the top. The company dismounted and began to climb the ladder like stairs. When they reached the top, they gazed upon the Fortress. The Altar of Storms stood on the top. Two grunts stood at the front entrance. "Halt!" One of them said. "Oh it's you, Nazdhar. Here, right this way." He stepped aside and the whole company walked under the great arch entrance. 


	8. Ogrimar

The company walked in the great hall. The air felt warm and moist because in the center of the room, steam poured out from a small pit. Saunas were apart of the orcish culture. All around them there were blazing torches which gave off the only light in the hall. At the far end opposite the company sat Thrall, the warchief of the orcs, and Cairne Bloodhoof, chieftain of the tauren race. Other grunts stood around them, ready to receive any orders their warchiefs might send for.  
  
The two were in the middle of having lunch when Nazdhar walked closer to them. Thrall put down the chicken leg that he was eating and looked up at him. "Father, I have come back from the council in the north. I have brought some companions back with me, we have set out on an expedition to the south and we have decided to stop here for a few days." Nazdhar finished as he knelt on one knee.  
  
"Is that so? When I received the letter from the sorceress in the north, I was going to go myself. But then the next morning, you were nowhere to be seen and you had left a letter on your pillow saying that you went instead. You couldn't even manage to say goodbye? Now you come back to me saying that you and your companions are going into the unknown south? The least you could do now is give a bit of insight." Growled Thrall. He ached inside. He was now very old and wasn't as agile as he used to be. He was still a little disappoint in Nazdhar for leaving his home in the middle of the night. "You and your friends can stay the night in the upper quarters. In the morning, you can tell me all about your little campaign."  
  
"Yes Father." Nazdhar said. Then Thrall waved a hand and two female orc maids came in from a side tunnel. They beckoned the company to follow them back down the tunnel which would eventually lead to the housing areas. They walked through the pitch black corridor and came to a fork in their path. The maids lead them down the right hand hall which held many doors on either side of the walls. The company followed until they came to the very end of the hall and where there was one great, oak door. One of the maids took out a key chain and opened the door.  
  
The room behind it was one of the oasis suits. Directly in front of the door, was a seating area. Straw chairs and sofas surrounded a large, steaming sauna. On each side of the seating area were stair cases which lead to the upper story of the suit. At the very top was a kitchen and two short hallways leading to the bedrooms and bathrooms. There were only five rooms in total. Which meant that every one had to have a roomy. "Here we are." Said the maid who unlocked the door. "I'm sorry, but there are only five rooms. But each room has too beds, so there'll be enough space. I hope you have a good night. Someone should be by soon with your baggage" She said finally and the two maids left the room and shut the door behind them.  
  
"Oh great!" said Sylan. "Now were gonna have to have sleeping partners!"  
  
"Yes. Now I think is a good time for us to pick our partners." Said Titania. "Taeowyn, you can stay with me."  
  
"Me an' Bazzil!" said Borin.  
  
"I go wit Tor." Said Shehn.  
  
"Well then who does that give me?" asked Nazdhar in an hurtful way.  
  
"How about you and Jonas?" suggested Titania.  
  
"What!" yelled Nazdhar. "Me and that pink skin!?"  
  
"Yes, you and Jonas." Concluded Titania. "And that only leaves you two." Titania looked at both Sylan and Shandris.  
  
"Oh, no. No way am I goin' with that pin head!" Stammered Shandris.  
  
"Oh shut up you cow!" growled Sylan.  
  
"Oh why I oughta'. . ." next thing you know it, both elves were at each other like a couple of nightsabers. Shandris threw the first punch, which caught Sylan in the side of the lip. Then Sylan twirled around and kicked her in head. Shandris went down like ladder. Then she swung one of her long, slender legs and brought Sylan right off her feat. They were at each other again, rolling around on the floor, scratching and pulling the other ones hair. It turned out to be a brutal cat fight. Borin and Bazzil were cheering them on. "Grab her hair. . . ooo, yeah!". " Right there! Ouch!" "Ok, now pretend you're doing it in slow motion!"  
  
Then Titania called over top of the dwarves voices, "Ok! That's enough!" She waited a few seconds but the two elves continued screeching at each other. "Arrrg!" Titania got fed up and pointed her staff towards them. The sapphire at the end of her staff glowed and Sylan and Shandris stopped what they were doing. Magical chains appeared around their wrists and ankles. Then they stood up straight. They both opened their to say something but it seemed as if their mouths all of a sudden zipped up like zippers. They mumbled curses at each other, but they couldn't be understood.  
  
"Nazdhar, Jonas, if you please." Titania commanded. Nazdhar and Jonas looked at each other, then went over to the too girls, picked them up and carried them to one of the bedrooms down the left hand hall. They opened the door and threw them in. "Thank you, you two." Then she shot a zap from her staff and a golden lock apeared on the door. "Now, when our bags get here," she called to them, "we'll let you out. Until then, you two work it out." Then they heard a crack and a zip, which obviously meant that their chains were taken off and their mouths unzipped.  
  
"Ok, well for now we can just sit around and wait. I think their might be a chess game or something in those closets over there." Suggested Titania.  
  
"Or we could sit around the fire and tell each other of our own tales and adventures." Said Jonas. And that is what they did, except for Borin and Bazzil who tried a game of chess, but didn't have a clue how to play the game. Jonas told tales of how he had rescued countless princess' from ferocious black dragons. They must have been widely exaggerated to impress Taeowyn, but she hadn't been listening. Instead she was staring at ceiling, which was painted to look like the nights sky, day dreaming of something else. The three Horde members told them of bloody battles that they fought with the centaurs in the barrens. Nazdhar also told them of a tale when he was lured into a trap from some harpies. They had held him prisoner for many days until an orc Shaman and some of his tribe members strolled by their nest, and saw him there. They killed off the harpies and brought him back to civilization. But Titania bedazzled them with her extravagant battles with wicked sorcerers and witches, the summoning of the Island Citadel of the new found Kingdome Theramoor and most terrifying of all of the Battle on Mount Hyjal, which no one there had really been in the heart of it like she had been.  
  
Hours passed as the company told each other about their adventures. Borin and Bazzil even joined in after they had given up with chess when there was a knock on the door. "Well that took long enough." Said Borin as he got up to answer the door. He opened it up and two scruffy, muscular troll berserkers walked in with all their bags.  
  
"Sorry about de delay." Said one of them. "But all your horses were scattered all over da city. We had to chase dem all down."  
  
"Oh, how silly of us." Said Titania as she smacked her head. "We're terribly sorry about that, thanks for bringing this stuff up for us." She said kindly. The two trolls dropped the bags they carried and started to walk back down the hall when Titania whistled to them. They turned around and she threw a bag of gold their way. Borin and Bazzil looked up and leaped in the air to try and grab it but missed and fell on each other. One of the trolls caught the bag and laughed. The other troll snatched at the bag but the other pulled it away from reach. Then he ran back down the hall with the other one on his tail. Titania pointed her staff at the door and it closed.  
  
"It's getting late. I think we should all get some sleep. Can someone take Sylans and Shandris' stuff to their room?" Borin and Bazzil nodded their heads and took the elves bags to their rooms. Everyone else took their own bags and went up to their rooms.  
  
Early next morning, Nazdhar woke up from a terrifying nightmare. The memory of his mothers death still haunts him to this day. Nazdhar was born in an enslavement camp during the second war. Thrall had an affair with another orc maid when he was kept a slave by the humans. They had a baby orcling, Nazdhar, and tried to keep it a secret, but when the Human captain found out, he killed the mother. The captain made Nazdhar and his father watch as he stripped her down and whipped her naked skin. Then he burned her at the stake, giving her a long and painful death. The captain left Nazdhar with nothing but long, jagged scar on his upper back.  
  
Nazdhar looked over at his human room-mate. He knew that the Horde was at peace with the Human Alliance but he still kept a hatred for them. He got up from his bed and put on his shoes and armor and he left the room. He quietly tiptoed down the hall and out of the front door. He walked down the tunnel he came through the night before. He entered the great hall where his father and Cairne had their supper. The table full of food was still there from the night before. "We Orcs always were slobs." He said to himself. He grabbed a chicken leg and began to chow down on it. When he finished he walked to the closed gate which led to the outside. He opened the door and walked out into the cool, morning air.  
  
It was still the early morning and no one was up yet. He climbed down the long, steep stair case, off the plateau and onto the ground. Streets of burrows and other small Great Halls rolled over the hills of the oasis. He went to a road on his right and walked down it. Ten minutes later he came to a rather larger burrow, a little away from the other burrows. This was his fathers home. He walked up the steps to the house. On the left side, a pig pen held very large, fat hogs. He walked up to the door and opened it. I small, round table was in the middle of the room. A kitchen and living area were also present within the room. A hall led down to a bedroom and then outside to an outhouse. Thrall and his wife, Nahar, Nazdhar's step mother, sat at the kitchen table.  
  
"Good morning son." Said Thrall.  
  
"Welcome back son!" Said his step mother. She got up and ran over to embrace him. She stroked his long, black hair, and kissed him on the fore head. Nahar went back to the table and sat down.  
  
"Come and sit down with us, Nazdhar, and tell us of your company and of your errand." Said his father and he beckoned Nazdhar to sit in a chair beside him.  
  
So Nazdhar told them all about the council at the Pandemonium, and of Titanias premonition. He told them that they were headed to the south where they think they might find an unknown jungle. His father nodded many times during the story. Then finally, Nazdhar finished and his father stood up. Thrall walked over to a window which looked out into the south. He looked across the barrens.  
  
"We have undergone several threats from centaur marauders while you have been away." He said. "They attacked Fleshgale six days ago. We managed to keep them from completely destroying the village, but a prisoner said that more would come. He also told us that they have a new leader from the south. Maybe this is the same undead horror that this, Titania, told you about."  
  
"It must be. Do you have any guess's on when they will attack again?" Nazdhar asked.  
  
"No I do not. But we are fully equipped to hold off any attacks. But we have no idea when they are going to attack. It could be today, or it could be in the next week or two." His father said. Just then, a loud horn blew off in the distance. Another one went off several moments after on the other side of the city. "Sounds like their attacking us right now! Quickly, get back to your suit in the Fortress and gather your weapons. Get your companions ready too. Meet me in the hall. Nahar, darling, meet me there too!" Thrall ordered and ran down the hall to his bedroom. Nazdhar ran out and back up to the Fortress. 


	9. Attack of the Marauders

Author Note: Thank you to all who have submitted reviews. I have considerred your pointers and I will try to keep them in mind. In the meantime, please read and review. ^_^  
  
Everyone in the suit woke up suddenly. The horn blasts continued to sound. Everyone slowly opened their doors and came out into the open seating area. "Whots tha' sound?" asked a half asleep Borin. Right then Nazdhar walked in the front door.  
  
"We're under attack!" He said. "Thrall thinks they're under command from Brandistock. Six days ago they attacked Fleshgale."  
  
"Fleshgale!?" Tor exclaimed. "My family lives there! Did they destroy the whole village?"  
  
"No. Only the southern borders. But it is undergoing an attack right now, as well as the eastern side of Ogremar. Everyone, dress for war, now!" Commanded Nazdhar.  
  
Everyone hurried off to their rooms and got their weapons and put on their armor. The first one to come out was Tor. "I must get to Fleshgale and defend my home!" He roared.  
  
"No Tor. We need you here at the eastern gate." Said Nazdhar, but he was too late. Tor was already out the door.  
  
Tor ran down the streets of Ogremar. His thundering hoofs shook the ground with each step. He stomped down to the southern gate which would lead him to Fleshgale. Headhunters, berserkers, witchdoctors and shamans lined the walls. The gate was closed. "Why are the gates closed?" Tor asked the guards.  
  
"What, are you stupid? The centaurs are at our borders ready to attack us!"  
  
"What happened to Fleshgale?"  
  
"Fleshgale," he said in a solemn voice, "has fallen." Tor looked at him with tears in his eyes then he looked down to the ground. He roared long and loud. He stormed up the steps to the top of the gate, and stood beside a loaded catapult. He looked out upon a battle field. Grunts, raiders, kodos and tauren lined before the walls. A head of them, an army of bloodlust centaurs glared at them, thirsty for battle. They had the first move. Then a horn blew from the marauders. Then several others and they all ran with great haste toward the Horde. Watch towers on the walls fired away at them. Headhunters, shamans and witchdoctors hurled their missiles at them. The catapults splashed fire on groups of them at a time. They managed to kill off the first two rows. The ranged attackers fired again, this time taking out the next three rows, but the centaurs got closer. Then a third launch was fired, but didn't do as much damage. The centaurs reached the melee and the battle started.  
  
Grunts and raiders got right in the action. Many died heroically, but more centaurs died than orcs. The tauren pulverized many at a time. The kodo riders hurled the axes as their kodos devoured delicious horse meat. Blademaster generals got in the action creating their mirror images and launching their fury with Bladestorm. Behind Tor, came spirit walkers up to the top of the wall. Wyvern riders flew above his head and went over to the battle field, taking out many other centaurs. A farseer beside him cast a chain lighting at the centaur Khan, then he summoned two spirit wolves down bellow him.  
  
"I've got to get in their!" Said Tor to himself. He got off the wall and commanded the guards to open the gates. They refused to open them so with one swipe of his axe, the gate came tumbling down to his feet. He ran out into the very heart of the battle, taking out several centaurs in his fury. They screeched loudly as they fell to the ground. He hacked away and swung his axe in all directions sending out a powerful shockwave that knocked out many enemies, as well as some Horde members. Some centaur melees surrounded him, but he stomped on the ground, stunning the enemy centaurs. They came out of their stunned state. More centaurs surrounded. He kept swinging his axe around him, but more just kept on coming. They hacked away at him. Tor bled everywhere. The ground was already drenched with his blood. The centaurs still continued to take him out. Centaur archers fired their heavy arrows. Many stuck in his thick skin. He couldn't hold them off any longer. His vision became blurry. His breathing seized and he fell to the ground. He closed his eyes and passed out of anyone's reach.  
  
Tor, Tauren Chieftain, lay dead on the ground, in the center of a bloody battle. Centaurs stomp over him and continued their bloody slaughter.  
  
Meanwhile . . . at the eastern gate . . .  
  
"Man your positions!" Yelled Thrall over all the chatter and worry of orcish warriors. Thrall stood in a small tower perched upon the eastern wall. Titania stood beside him, and beside her, Taeowyn. The two sorceress' were readied their spells. Taeowyn was going to cast her mighty blizzard, (ice and cold were her specialty), and Titania, an army of her brutal water elementals. Thrall conjured up a lighting ball in his stormhammer.  
  
Bellow them, standing on the wall with the other ranged units, stood Sylan and Shandris. They had forgotten their feuds for the moment and were concentrating on their bows. They both notched an arrow and made it burst into flames. Beside them, Bazzil stood on a stool, looking out over the wall. He had his rifle in his hand and his mortar right beside him. "Alrigh', lets get ter fighten'." He said to the two elves.  
  
Down bellow, the melee stood ready. Among them was Nazdhar, Shehn, Jonas and Borin. Shehn placed some serpent wards in various places. Jonas gathered light within his war hammer. Nazdhar took a few practice swipes with his blade, (he's a blademaster by the way). Borin got all jittery because he hadn't really been in a real battle before, well nothing like this.  
  
On the horizon, the first line of centaurs could be seen. They approached Ogremar and went into position. The Horde straightened themselves up when they saw their enemies. Once again, they had the first move. They sounded their horns and took off towards the walls. The sky grew gray then it glowed like blue flame. Then thousands of piercing ice shards shot to the ground, killing many centaurs. Then right in front of them, about fifty hulking water elementals shot out from the puddles of melted ice. They managed to kill off about the first five rows. Then the next wave came upon them. Now the ranged units launched their fury, Sylan and Shandris let loose their searing arrows. Bazzil shot off a few mortars and then picked up his rifle. More and more centaurs fell as they approached. Then finally they reached the melees.  
  
Nazdhar cast windwalk and became invisible. He deep into the oncoming centaurs and surrounded himself in an enormous bladestorm. Centaurs beside him were sliced in two. Others flew high in the air with severed limbs. Nazdhar spun everywhere, killing anything he touched. After about three minutes, he stopped spinning and landed on the ground. He breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. Then he stood straight and put his hands to his chest. He shook vigorously and three mirror images of himself appeared. He continued to kill off as many centaurs as possible.  
  
Just a ways behind Nazdhar, Borin and Shehn fought along side each other. Borin threw a storm bolt at a group of centaurs. He cast a thunder clap and stunned the surrounding enemies. He got fed up so he yelled out loud, "FOR KHAZ MODAN! . . . Oops, I mean . . . FOR OGREMAR!", then his skin turned gray and he sprouted about three feet tall. The giant avatar bashed the surrounding marauders.  
  
Behind him, Shehn stood away from the major melee, casting hexes on as many marauders as possible. His serpent wards stood around him, shooting their venomous pins. All around, wounded comrades lay on the ground. Shehn ran over to one of them and pulled out a large bell. He rang the bell and golden wisps hit the wounded orc. It shot back out of him and bounced onto several other wounded orcs. After Shehn was finished with the healing wave, he ran over to the gate. He pounded on a side door on the wall and someone opened it up. He ran inside and went up to the top of the wall. There he mumbled some foreign word threw some magical powder in the air. Then there was a loud crack and every warrior fighting for the Horde became invulnerable. Shehns Big Bad Voodoo seemed to turn the tide of the battle. Centaurs were being killed, but not a single orc was receiving not even a scratch. The Horde managed to take out a huge chunk of the marauders, when the Voodoo ended.  
  
The battle went on for another hour or so. The marauders were failing. Only a few dozen of them still lived. When they realized there was no hope, they fled back into hot, dry barrens, leaving nothing but dust behind them. When the last centaur was out of site, the Horde cheered with joy. Then everyone helped out their fallen comrades who lay on the ground around them. Witch doctors came onto the seen, placing healing wards where ever possible. The took out magical herbs and potions and tended to the wounded. Jonas helped with the healing as well. (He could have used his ultimate, Resurrection, but I don't think that its very realistic in real life).  
  
When every body was tended to, the warriors re-entered the gates. They placed the fallen warriors on stretchers where they would later be embalmed and buried in the burial grounds.  
  
"What about the southern gate?" Titania asked Nazdhar. "Is that where Tor is? Do you think they were victorious as well?"  
  
"I do not know, sorceress. We shall go and see." He answered. Titania and Taeowyn followed him as he ran through the streets to the southern gate. Sylan, Shandris and Bazzil came down from the wall and ran after them too. Soon Shehn, Jonas and Borin caught up as well. As they came closer to the southern gate, a runner came by them.  
  
"Excuse me," said Nazdhar, "have you any news of the battle ahead? Do you know anything of the Tauren Chieftain, Tor?"  
  
"Yes. I was told that he had fallen, but as for the battle, the centaurs were defeated and we were victorious." The runner answered and ran off.  
  
"Dead?" Said Nazdhar. "How could he be?" Then he began to weep.  
  
"C'mon Nazdhar," said Titania comfortingly, "we should still get to the southern gate. I have a hunch that there still might be some hope."  
  
And sure enough when they got there, Tor ran over to them. "Tor!" exclaimed Nazdhar. "We heard that you were dead!"  
  
"Of course not!" he said. "You should know yourself, Nazdhar, that all Tauren Chieftain can reincarnate themselves after death!"  
  
"Oh, yes! I forgot, but I'm thankful that you still live!" Nazdhar ran over to Tor and pat him on the back. "But what about your family?"  
  
Tor looked down, "They are gone, along with the rest of Fleshgale."  
  
"Oh, Tor, I'm terribly sorry."  
  
"That's all right, I know that they're with the Earth Mother now. They shall whatch over me until I see them again."  
  
"Yes, Tor, until you see them again. But I think now we should get up to the Fortress. We should sort out our situation, shouldn't we, Titania?"  
  
"Yes, Nazdhar, we should. Let's go!" She claimed and started for the Fortress. The company was whole again and continued with their quest. 


	10. Fall at the Oasis

Authors Note: I'm sorry for not updating my story for ever but I've been busy with other things. I hope you enjoy my next chapter, I hoped it's long enough for you. If it sounds somehow familiar, then it probably is. Lets see if you know what I mean.  
  
The company slowly walked back up to the fortress, Nazdhar leading with Titania right behind him. The whole city was in a panic, orc maidens ran by whimpering, children were crying and troll witch doctors ran in all directions with healing wards on their backs. When they finally reached the fortress, the sun was burning bright, and everyone was hot and sweaty. They climbed the ladder and entered the fortress' hall. The stuffiness made everyone uncomfortable, except for Nazdhar, Shehn and Tor. Thrall and Cairne were already sitting in their high chairs.  
  
"Father! I know that we have just been hit badly but I must ask you if you will give us leave back on our journey?" Nazdhar asked his father.  
  
"Son! We just had a great war, with many of our kind killed and injured, and all you can think about is your little quest?" boomed Thrall.  
  
"Father, you even said yourself that you think the centaurs might be controlled by Brandistock. If they are, then we must leave immediately and continue our quest to the south." Nazdhar said sternly, looking his father in the eye. Thrall looked back at him, his brow crinkled. Then he raised his eyes.  
  
"I did say that." Thrall replied to his son. "And now I see your point, and I agree with you. You and your company should start packing soon. We will get your horses ready for you and stock up your supplies. You shall leave in the morning-"  
  
"-No father, we'll leave tonight." Nazdhar interrupted.  
  
"Actually, Nazdhar, we'll leave this moment." Said Titania.  
  
"Alright then." Said Thrall. "You should all head back to your room and get ready to leave." The company all nodded and headed off to their suit.  
  
About half an hour later, the company sat saddled into their horses, ready to head out south. Thrall stood at the foot of the ladder leading up to the fortress, with Nahar beside him. "Good luck my son, and to you Titania, and to the rest of your company." Thrall said his final farewells.  
  
"Thank you father. If I do not return-"  
  
"Ohhh, you better return to me, Nazdhar, after all this-"  
  
"Well ok, never mind then. Goodbye father, and good health."  
  
"And thank you for everything, Thrall," said Titania, "I hope we meet again someday. Goodbye." She beckoned for everyone to follow her down the road. Everyone waved goodbye to Thrall and followed after Titania. With a last look at Ogrimar and the Empire of the Horde, the company trotted out of site and into the hot, dry Barrens.  
  
"I do not believe that we destroyed all of the centaur marauders." Said Titania after a few days of travel. "There will be more to come. The city will under-go many more attacks. If we're not careful, we may be attacked as well. Who knows what else might be thrown at us during our journeys. Everyone be on guard, have your weapons on hand in case of emergency." Titania looked back at her company. They were all exhausted and needed rest. The sky pulsed red with the setting sun in the west. In the east, a dark patch of night quickly grew larger. The cool air from the east brushed up against Titanias face, she knew it was time for camp.  
  
Titania halted the company. "We will make camp with the shelter of this cliff. We ride off at sunrise." She dismounted Tobyneth. She patted her horses back and it ran off to some patch of grass.  
  
The others dismounted as well and began to set up their camp. Taeowyn gathered some wood and made a fire. They ate, and shortly after they slept. Titania, on the other hand, walked up to the top of the sheltering cliff.  
  
As she had done with the previous nights, she looked out into the gloomy south. Her mind was so busy with the though and suspense of what could be out there, that she was on the point of madness. She stayed up late into the night, then finally went to bed.  
  
At sunrise, the company awoke, had a short breakfast and set out once again. They traveled all day. The were in the very heart of the Barrens now, where it was most hot and dry save for a wide, deep river which sprung from the Stone Talon mountains north-west of them.  
  
After walking a long stretch of flat, dusty terrain, the company halted a couple of miles from the river. On the shores of the river, a glimmering oasis stretched out of view all the way up and down the winding river, which flowed south-east.  
  
"This is Dry Mouth River," said Tor, "the very river which my people used in the north. Our villages were built on or near it to supply us with water. It flows from Stone Talon Peak itself.  
  
"Well we'll need to cross it sooner or later." Said Titania. "It flows south-east, and we are headed south. Do you know where a bridge might lay, Tor?"  
  
"I do not know, Titania, perhaps we should travel the shores of the river until we find one, or at least a more shallow area where we can cross." Tor answered.  
  
"Yes, we shall do that. Onward!" Titania commanded. The company turned south-east, and continued their journey through the green oasis. Titania realized that they needed water, so she deliberately sent Taeowyn and Jonas together to fill their water jugs.  
  
The company waited under the tropical trees as Taeowyn and Jonas walked through the bush. Titania was not wearing her cloak, because of the heat, and Jonas had taken off a few articles of armor as well. They neared the flowing river.  
  
"So, Taeowyn, at last we get a moment alone." Said Jonas.  
  
"Alone!" Taeowyn said astonished. "Why? Have we been waiting for one?"  
  
"I don't know if you have, but I have. You know, Taewoyn, I am very amazed at how you deal with all this. You are still very young, and yet you go into darkness and danger with such bravery. I respect you very much." Jonas stopped talking and looked at Taeowyn. Her face grew hot and she knew that Jonas had feelings for her. He couldn't really tell her, he was too afraid, but she knew what he felt.  
  
They finished filling the jugs and got up. Taeowyn started to walk back to the horses and their company when she slipped on a wet rock. She fell forwards right as Jonas turned around and caught her under the arms. He held her up, and their eyes met. Right then, Taeowyn felt something for Jonas. Did his chivalry make her feel different towards him. Jonas lifted Taeowyn to her feet. "Your eyes," he said, "they. . . are. . . beautiful! The cool gray, brings out a mysterious and powerful beauty. You are an apprentice, a servant of the Pandemonium, but I do not think that will be your destiny."  
  
As the day went by, the company still did not find any traces of a crossing point until, just as the sun began to set, Shandris noticed that the water was low next to them, though very wide it was, it was shallow enough to cross.  
  
"Titania!" called Shandris near the back. "The river looks low enough to cross now!"  
  
"I see." Answered Titania. "We should cross it now, before we go any more east." She walked to the river side, and looked to the side of it. Not to far off, a roaring water fall fell over a tall, stone cliff. "Yes, we should cross now. There is a great water fall down there. Here is the perfect spot to cross. It may be a long stretch, but we can manage. It'll take us about. . . ten or so minutes. Everyone dismount!" She commanded and she hoped off her horse. She led the way across the river.  
  
The sun was just going down behind the Stone Talon mountains. When they were only a third of the way across, the current quickened and the water rose. Both Shandris' and Sylans long ears perked up to a sound in the distance. They stopped and looked up the river. Their elven eyes grew and rounded as they gazed into the dark evening. Titania stoped as well. The rest of the company saw that the three of them were standing still and looking up the river, so they did the same. Then like the sound of a thousand horses thundering across the plane, a great wave of white, crashing water ran down the river.  
  
"Hurry!" yelled Titania. "A Torrent is coming down the river!"  
  
"A Torrent!" Tor exclaimed. "May the earth mother save us! A furious demon of the water a Torrent is! It flows from inside the Stone Talons, and now it has come out to destroy us! Run you fools!" And with that, the company began to run over the river.  
  
"Run, run as fast you can! Brandistock must have sent this to kill us." said Titania. "I will try to hold the demon off, the rest of you get to shore!" Titania ran into the middle of the river and let everyone pass her. She gave her horse to Taeowyn, who led him behind her.  
  
Titania stood in the knee high water, the water sprayed her face. The wind picked up and her dark cloak and hair blew madly. The others rushed passed her. She walked further up the river as the stomping Torrent approached her. She raised her staff, the sapphire on the end glowing like the moon, and she stomped it into the river bed. The water around her shot out. The water began to rise faster and faster. Then she heard thunder in the sky and it began to pour rain upon her. The company behind couldn't go any further because the river had become so deep that it was above their head. They were only standing because Titania reflected the water away from them.  
  
Titania continued to repel the water when she heard the company scream behind her. She looked over her shoulder. She put her hand out to hold the water, then pointed her staff towards the company. "Oakla membora shitaeo, porten baa, lafae!" she shouted at the top of her longs. Ancient symbols spun around the company, and with a flash of pale light they disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the river. The looked out from the palm trees and tall grass.  
  
Titania looked ahead of her again and thrust her staff out. The whole river split in two to allow Titania to confront her opponent. The watery beast came closer and closer. It had three ferocious heads, each with two black eyes. It's hoofed arms ran down the river with its fish like tail smashing behind him. It was formed of water and stone and continued to charge towards Titania.  
  
"You shall not stop us from reaching our destination. I will not let you interfere!" Echoed Titanias voice throughout the whole oasis. Then her staff shone even brighter and she stomped it onto the river bed once again. A great blast of water and stone shot towards the Torrent. It smashed into his faces and chipped off some of his stony skin. Titania then raised her staff in the air and the river glowed blue like her staff. Up sprang all the stones and boulders of the river into the air. They suspended in mid air for a moment then shot towards the Torrent. It stumbled back and shook its three roaring heads, but it still charged towards her. The Torrent was very near Titania now. "Go back to the shadowy depths from wens you came." She yelled. But the Torrent still charged towards her screeching loudly. Titania pointed her staff at the Torrent, and it glowed with even more light.  
  
"Titania!" shouted Taeowyn.  
  
Titania braced herself, "Get out of here!" she yelled as the Torrent crashed into her awesome powers and broke into a thousand pieces of rock and drops of water. The force was so much the it blasted Titania back. The great wave of water ran down the river. The company could see Titanias glowing staff float down the current then with a blink, it was gone down over the waterfall. Titania Stardragon the Blue, was done.  
  
"Nooooo!" screamed Taeowyn as she ran into the water, but Jonas held her back. "Noo. . ." she moaned and fell to her knees. Jonas picked her up and ran into the oasis with the others. The company stood on the edge of the trees looking into the south. They still had to go on, with or without their guide, no matter what. 


	11. Loyalty

Loyalty  
  
The moon was full as the shadows wandered through out the world. Hope was lost, they hadn't meaning in their lives anymore, all but one. The Apprentice clasped the little faith left in her heart. Her master was a fighter, she was the solid stone standing against the storm. She could last an age without losing her stability. How could this barrier of rock and water suppress the greatness which was Titania Stardragon? Taeowyn could not understand this controversy. She would not grasp the idea of the downfall of the Sapphire Maiden. She had to tell herself not to get too overwhelmed with the possibility of her masters survival but she still held on to the hope she still had.  
  
They still had to continue the campaign. The company continued on through the darkness. They went down a small ravine which led them to a thick patch of weeds. They all stopped for a moment and looked on the vegetation which lay in their path. The weeds began to shake and make a hissing noise. Taeowyn stepped forward and let the small glow of her staff illuminate the brush. Tor gasped.  
  
"Serpent Vengeance." Tor told the company. "These weeds are devilry the Legion brought with their reign of terror. We best not go through them, for their poison is not a pleasing sensation when in contact with flesh."  
  
"Oh, 'tis jus' a bed o' wild flowers. What harm could 'ey bring?" Said Borin as he advanced toward the weeds. As he walked through them, the flowered heads of the Serpent Vengeance jumped at him. They stuck large pins into his skin and their suction-like petals held him tight to the ground. Borin froze. The numbing poison flowed through the dwarfs thick veins. All he could manage was a quiet, "'Elp".  
  
"Dumb ass." Muttered Shenh. The troll took out a small red sack from his belt. He opened it and stuck his hand inside. He pulled out a fist and opened his palm to reveal a shimmering red powder. He took a deep breath and blew the dust over the weeds. As the powder settled on the leaves and petals of the Serpent Vengeance, little embers came to life. The plants cracked and rattled. After a few moments of the agonizing dust, the weeds wilted and let the dwarf go. Shenh ran over the weeds and signaled the rest to follow him. The company continued and Jonas grabbed Borin around the waist.  
  
"Feed him this." Shenh told Jonas. He gave him a roasted newt. Jonas shoved the brittle medicine into Borins mouth. There was a crunch and them a crackling sound. Borin shook off his petrifaction and thanked the Shadow hunter. The pig headed dwarf didn't say much for the rest of the night, he thought that he had enough embarrassment for the night.  
  
Everyone started off again. The weeds had delayed the situation of the fallen sorceress. Taeowyn stopped walking and everyone one stopped to see what was the matter. They turned around to look upon the young apprentice and understood. They didn't feel the grief as much as Taeowyn, but they understood that Taeowyn was torn. Nazdhar walked over to her.  
  
"Taeowyn, you musn't carry the weight of the dead. Just let her g-"  
  
"-You don't understand." Taeowyn exclaimed. She called Bereneth to her.  
  
"What are you doing." Questioned Jonas.  
  
"Pursuing my faith. I refuse to believe that she has fallen." She answered him. She mounted her horse and swung her grey cloak over the back. She pulled her hood over her face and was about to command Bereneth to gallop but Jonas grabbed the saddle. Taeowyn swiped her staff around and it came fast over Jonas' head. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Taeowyn kicked her horse and it galloped out of the trees and into the bare, dusty barrens. She took off with lightening speed. She went like this for an hour, riding along the western side of the river. She was looking for something in the water. She only need to see a faint glow floating down the current to reassure her that he master was alive, but she hadn't come across anything yet.  
  
Taeowyn rode on long into the night. She passed many amazing land formations in the desert that she would have loved to have gazed upon at the side of her master, but right now she had no cares for these. She became drowsy, and slowly began to nod off. She looked over her horses head and looked on the horizon. A light shone in the river. Taeowyn blinked. She shook herself awake and kicked Bereneth hard. She was catching up, but Bereneth stopped and stood on his hind legs. He whinnied loudly and spun around. Taeowyn cursed as she looked down the steep cliff that stood between her and the small light. The river fell down the cliff to her left, and to her right the cliff wandered for miles. Taeowyn had no choice but to go west. She turned around and continued on through the desert. With the knowledge that her master was alive, Taeowyn was filled with a powerful enjoyment. She was going to be alright and could go on. 


	12. A Storm for the Wicked

A Storm for the Wicked  
  
The company stood alone with their own thoughts. Their campaign was failing. The whole expedition was all in vein. They couldn't hold themselves together. Titania and Taeowyn were the only true leaders of the group. The expedition was all theirs, but now they've left. What does the company do now?  
  
"What do we do?" asked Nazdhar.  
  
"I say we continue on with our campaign." Said Tor. "There is still the unknown south that we have to explore."  
  
"You're right," added Shandris. "The Banshee might be there now, and if we turn our backs to her, then she will stab us."  
  
"Very well," said Nazdhar. "We should head south without our guides. If Taeowyn finds Titania, they will most definitely head to the unknown. Who knows, we may meet them later on."  
  
With that they started out once again. They filled their water jugs by the river one last time and left the oasis.  
  
"What about Tobyneth? What should we do with Titanias horse?" asked Borin.  
  
"We can use him to carry some supplies and things." Said Jonas. Some of the company helped load the horse with baggage. Everyone mounted their horses and the rode off into the night. In the east, the sky began to shine with the coming of the sun. Soon, everyone was riding in the pale light of a spring morning.  
  
Taeowyn rode for what seemed like forever along the cliffs edge. Red sunrise was coming into being. Far off in the distance, Taeowyn could see the Stone Talon mountains. They were beautiful to her. She loved nature. She loved formations of the earth and the growth of forests. Taeowyn especially loved a good storm. If there was a storm brewing, she would stand atop her masters tower and wait for it to come. She was one with changing of the weather, and she was at her prime in the center of storm. Most mages had something practical for their source for magic, but Taeowyn obtained hers from the fury of mother nature. The name Taeowy Stormwind the Grey was given to her for a reason.  
  
Taeowyn rode through the harsh desert. Now and then she would come across a heard of lightning lizards who would shock her right off Bereneths back. But lightning lizards are no match for a mage, and Taeowyn would be off once again.  
  
The apprentice rode on for the most of the day, taking short breaks to eat or sleep. At about mid afternoon she came across a fountain of rejuvenation. She stopped here to rejuvenate her energies. She dismounted her horse and walked over to the small pool. Small fairies buzzed around the mystical waters. Taeowyn walked up the bank and looked into the shimmering, violet mist. She bent closer and drank from the fountain. She felt the cool, healing powers of the water run through her veins. Her strength returned to her. She lifted her head and pulled back her hair. She took one last glance at her reflection and noticed an ugly, pug face looking over her shoulder. Taeowyn quickly turned around and faced the centaur bandit. He had a knife in his hand and he pointed it at Taeowyns chest. She gasped. Several more centaurs were behind the first one.  
  
"Give me all you got." Commanded the head bandit.  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't get smart with me, Missy." The centaur reached his hand out as to grab Taeowyn but she swerved out of reach.  
  
Taeowyn stuck a hand out to where he staff lay by her horse. It instantly shot into her palm and she pointed it at the bandit. The centaur shot into the air and landed on his back. The other centaurs fired their crossbows at her but she leaped into the air. The bolts just barely missed her and ricocheted off the rocks of the pool. Taeowyn landed on the ground and cast a protective shield of ice around herself. She ran and landed on Bereneths back and kicked him hard. She steered towards the bandits and pointed her staff at them. She began to channel a storm bolt within her weapon. The centaurs screeched and tried to get out of the way but the young sorceress fired her spell. The lightning struck the bandits and they were thrown into the air.  
  
Taeowyn rode down a small hill and into a dry forest. She continued on, not stopping for many hours. When the sun began to set she caught sight of some buildings. As she came closer she noticed that they were of centaur architecture. She could see torches being lit in the center of the village. Eight shadows were being tied to posts. Taeowyn looked in horror as she realized her companions that she abandoned were being burnt at the stake. She hurried over to a barricade and looked upon the scene.  
  
Everyone was stripped of their clothing and weapons. They were all unconscious, save for Bazzil who was too helpless to do anything to save them. The centaurs cheered and howled with delight. They had drinks in hand and were seeming to celebrate. Taeowyn crept closer.  
  
"I say we roast 'em nice and crispy and use their limbs as ornaments to put around our village." Said one centaur.  
  
"Naw," said another. "We should cut their limbs first while their alive, then roast them."  
  
"No." said the booming voice of the centaur Khan. "Let me deal with them." And he grabbed a torch and set afire the grass and branches at the bottom of the posts. He then grabbed a barrel of something and opened it up. Taeowyn could make out tiny little skulls inside. The centaur took one of them out and held it up. There were tiny sharp teeth and beady red eyes still glowing. He threw the skull into the fire and black smoked oozed all around. He threw several more into the fire and soon the place was covered with a dark haze.  
  
Taeowyn heard her companions screaming in terror. The skulls were an ancient torturing technique of the jungles. The skulls of these tiny creatures were cursed, and when burnt, they would implant visions of chaos within the minds of those who inhaled the smoke.  
  
The centaurs fled and ran away from the fires. Taeowyn had to do something, she couldn't let her friends die like this. She ran into the clearing. She could hardly see. She took a breath and choked. The sensation was revolting. She tried not to breath to much as she wandered through the darkness. She began to have terrifying visions in her mind. She screamed. She looked around and continued on. She felt burning on her face as she approached the flames. Then she felt a cool drop of water fall on her face. It began to pour rain and the wind picked up. It blew the smoke away and the rain out the fire. Taeowyn ran over to the posts and untied the company.  
  
Everyone was now unconscious. She stood there not knowing what to do, when the centaurs surrounded her.  
  
"What have we here?" said the centaur Khan. The centaurs laughed. The began to move in closer. The rain was now pouring down harder and the wind was blowing fast. Taeowyn lifted her head and looked at the centaur Khan. Her eyes looked as fierce as lightning. The glowed with a white flame and she raised her staff. The storm around her powered her up. Lightning fell from the sky and she absorbed it. The picked her up off her feat and she floated above the centaurs. She looked to the sky and the clouds shone. Then in less than a second, a hundred bolts of lighting crashed down upon the centaurs. Sparks flew and the centaurs all screeched. All the centaurs lay dead on the ground, steam came off them.  
  
The wind began to blow even harder now. Taeowyn landed and held her staff over her friends. They were all badly burnt. She used the power she still had left and brought them through the air to the outskirts of the village. Their horse were no where to be found. She mounted her own horse which was still waiting for her. The floating bodies suspended around her. She had to hurry and find a source to heal them, her powers were running out fast. She galloped into the night with her friends flying around her.  
  
After about a half an hour, she stopped and laid her companions on the ground. She made a fire and sat in silence. Just then she heard a moan. Bazzil sat up and shook his head. Wha' 'append?" he said. He looked around and saw Taeowyn. "Oh Tae'wyn! So wonderful to see yeh'"  
  
"Yes, well, you are safe now. I am afraid that the others are dying, but I can do nothing. I need to find a healing fountain. Bazzil, I am glad that you have awoken. I need you to stay here while I look for a healing source."  
  
"Ah sure Tae'wyn. But uh.... I'm kinda' naked if yeh' hadn't noticed..."  
  
"Oh!! Yes, I forgot! Where did they hide your clothes?"  
  
"Well they burnt 'em. But we still 'ave some spare clothes in our bags which are on our horses. But they sent our horses off into the desert and I don't know where they migh' be."  
  
"Ok, well you can look in my bag, I have a few cloaks in there you can use. I'll be back in a bit." Taeowyn said as she began to walk out into the desert. 


	13. Defilement

Defilement  
  
The air grew cold as the storm carried on. Taeowyn ran off into dark night, hoping to find some healing waters. She walked for hours until she finally came into a thick, black forest of old dead trees. She stopped at the foot of one very tall, leaning tree. The wind moaned through the rotting branches. Taeowyn felt a chill of fear run through her body. She took another step forward and stood under the bow. There was a loud crack as the wind blew hard and Taeowyn looked up quickly. She managed to get out of the way on time as the old tree came crashing down to the ground. "This forest is dead," she told herself. "The banshee must have come through here when she fled." Taeowyn then ran into the cold, dead woods.  
  
Taeowyn was trembling. The forest was so quiet, save for the creaking and moaning of the trees. There were no birds or animals living here. The forest was defiled by the coming of the undead maiden. It needed to be healed. The druids would renew the forest, if they knew about it, but there wasn't a druid near by. Shandris couldn't do much, for she was a sentinel warrior and she didn't practice the natural magic of the druids. Taeowyn decided that she herself should try and save the forest. She wandered even further into the woods.  
  
The trees became thicker and the air became closer. Taeowyn could hardly see a thing. She used her staff to give off some light, but it wasn't good enough. A foul smell began to fill the air and Taeowyn cringed her nose. Further and further she went into the forest. The smell became worse and it stung Taeowyns eyes and nose. Taeowyn wondered what could be making the smell, then she came up to a clearing.  
  
The trees seemed to form a wall, preventing Taeowyn from entering the clearing. She scrambled through the trees and finally came through. There was a small mound in the center of the tragic meadow. On top the mound was a spring. Small devilkin fairies floated around the defiled waters. Their black wings fluttered and buzzed over to Taeowyn. They began to screen in their little voices at her. When they came closer, they gave off a shadowy light that seemed to make things darker. Taeowyn shooed them away and ran to the edge of the pool. She looked into the water, it was dark and murky. There were face in the water. They moaned and screamed and Taeowyn jumped back. "What did that witch do here?" She wondered. "What can I do to save this place?"  
  
What could she do? She wondered why she thought that she should save the forest if she hadn't a clue how. Taeowyn walked back to the pool and looked at the enslaved faces. "What happened to you?" she asked them.  
  
"Pleeeeaaaaase..." they moaned. "Saaaaaave usssss."  
  
"How?"  
  
"The oooobeeelisk..."  
  
"The obelisk? Where, what obelisk?"  
  
"The Saaanders Thoooorn..." The faces told her but they drowned beneath the water before she could ask anymore.  
  
"Sanders Thorn." Taeowyn muttered. "I wonder what that is." She stepped down from the pool and looked around. She saw a flash of something from the corner of her eye. She looked up and saw an almost invisible black crow fly away. She quickly ran off to follow it.  
  
The crow flew down and into the trees. Taeowy came to the edge of the tree wall and found an opening. There seemed to be a path leading through the forest. The path followed the source of the pool. Taeowyn followed the trail. She could see the crow flying ahead of her. Every now and then he would caw at her. She followed the bird for some time until it stopped and landed on a branch. Taeowyn ran up to the bird and it cocked it's head further up the path. Taeowyn looked ahead to see a dark obelisk.  
  
Taeowyn walked through the trees and into the small clearing in which the building was. The building was dark and haunting. The base was pyramid like. Skulls and human remains were slapped all over it. In the center was a large, stone pillar with runes written on it. On all four corners were culverts, and leaking out of them was a dark, green ooze that ran into the forest. Taeowyn looked at the revolting river. "So this is what was defiling the fountain." She said and she moved closer.  
  
There was a small door at the top of a small stair case. Taeowyn was frightened but she walked up the first step. She could hear an eerie wine coming from inside. Taeowyn walked up the rest of the steps and looked at the door. There was a skull for a door knob and blood was splattered over the splintered wood. She put her hand on the skull and turned it. The door blew opened and Taeowyn was sucked in, she closed her eyes and clenched her fists. The door slammed behind her and she slowly opened her eye lids.  
  
A corpse lay on a stone bed, with chains holding its arms and legs. There was a large hole in the bodies stomach and out came the oozing, green water that poisoned the forest. The ooze ran off the bed and down four main ducts which led to the outside. Taeowyn was terrified and ran to the door. It wouldn't open. She tugged hard at the handle but it snapped off. She turned around to look at the corpses but it was no longer there. Taeowyn stepped back from the door.  
  
The wood splintered into a thousand pieces as Taeowyn lowered her staff. She ran back outside and down the stone steps. She looked back at the black obelisk. The green water wasn't flowing out of it anymore. Taeowyn turned around, getting ready to get out of the forest but the body stood right in front of her. Taeowyn screamed and backed away.  
  
"Who are you?" Taeowyn asked.  
  
The undead carcass turned it's head sideways. I looked at her with curiosity. "I am Sander."  
  
"Sander? So this tomb is yours?" Taeowyn said with fright in her voice. "This is Sanders Thorn?"  
  
"It is mine!" Sander screeched. "Let me add your corpse to my collection!" He waved his hand and large pikes shot out of his tomb. The pikes were hung with the bodies of dead figures. Taeowyn looked upon the dead with disgust. They were short little folk who greatly resembled the Gnomish race of the Alliance.  
  
"Who are they?" Taeowyn exclaimed. "Are. . . they. . . gnomes?"  
  
"They are my slaves! You shall now join them now, come along." Said the ghoul and he lunged toward Taeowyn.  
  
Taeowyn jumped out of the way and ran back down the path through the woods. She ran until she came back to the clearing with the fountain. She stopped, panting, trying to catch her breath. She gagged as the defiled air from the fountain entered her lungs.  
  
Taeowyn looked behind her. Sander was no where to be seen. She walked backwards looking down the path. Taeowyn stumbled on a root and fell down on her behind. She got up quickly and with the blink of an eye there where two very bony arms wrapped around her neck. Taeowyn dropped her staff. The ghoul was on her back. He squeezed her hard and Taeowyn couldn't breath. His legs hugged her waste as she danced around in the dark. She could hear Sanders groggy breathing close to her ear. The smell of his rotting flesh was unbearable. She thought that she wasn't going to last when the crow flew down and began to peck at the ghoul. Sander fell off Taeowyn and she ran for her staff.  
  
She gasped for air. The crow was doing a good job at distracting the ghoul. Sander growled and gurgled. He flung the crow off of him and pounced at Taeowyn. Taeowyn deflected him with her staff. Sander swung his long, bony arms at her. He caught Taeowyns shoulder with his sharp claws. Taeowyn screamed in agony. Her arm oozed with the same green liquid that ran into the well.  
  
Sander lunged at her again but Taeowyn swirled around and slammed him hard on the back. She heard a loud crack and the ghoul broke in two. The upper half of sander snarled at her. He stood himself up with his arms. The green water gushed out of him. The water burned the ground as he swooshed back and forth on his arms. Sander looked at Taeowyn and Taeowyn looked at him. Sanders eyes turned a venomous green and he opened his mouth long and wide. The poisonous water shot out of his mouth at Taeowyn. It just barely caught Taeowyns cloak. The fabric melted away from the acidic water. Taeowyn swung her staff again, but harder. She hit Sanders head and it flew off into the fountain. His upper torso fell to the ground beside his legs.  
  
The fountain steamed and bubbled. Taeowyn ran over to it and looked inside. The spirits in the water were tearing apart Sanders head. He screeched and hissed. Then a bright, shining emerald shot out of his forehead and landed at Taeowyns feet. It sizzled and steamed. The crow then flew over to her and squawked. "Do you want to me to take it?" Taeowyn asked the crow. It squawked again and she picked the dark emerald. The crow squawked again and began to fly. Taeowyn followed him.  
  
The crow led her down another path. This part of the forest wasn't as dark and dead as the rest. The path eventually led to an abandoned village. The village was built on a series of hills. Some houses were in low trees and some were under the hills. There were some buildings that were built standing on the ground but the majority of the buildings were built in very large, colorful toadstools. The vibrant colors of the toadstools were faded though, and the mushroom heads were wilted and rotting. The windows of the houses were dark and broken. The doors hung on their hinges and the foundations of most of the dwellings had fallen down.  
  
The crow flew through the village with Taeowyn following him. He led her to a small mound in the center of the villages. There on the mound was an anvil and a large hammer. The crow landed on the anvil and Taeowyn walked up to it. "Do I smash it?" She asked the crow. It cawed back at her and she put the crystal on the anvil. She picked up the hammer. It was very heavy and Taeowyn held it up with both hands. She looked at the crystal and brought the hammer smashing down on it.  
  
The shards flew in all directions creating a blinding blast of green light. Taeowyn was knocked back. She looked up at the anvil and saw a wisp of silver and green mist spin around. The mist formed a face in the light. Taeowyn gazed at it.  
  
Long strands of white hair blew around a ghostly face of a woman. Taeowyn looked into the woman's empty eyes and she felt nothing but anguish. She was entranced by the woman's gaze. Her face was beautiful, but it looked sad. Taeowyn felt pity for her. She stood up and was about to speak when the face opened it's mouth wide open. Out poured a deafening, mournful wail. Taeowyn put her hands to her ears and fell back down to the ground. The face evaporated into the air and was gone, but the green mist was still there.  
  
The forest around Taeowyn began to lighten up, the sun was high in the sky. Taeowyn looked at the mist. It turned a clean white and blew around the forest. The village renewed itself and the toadstools got back their color. Taeowyn looked around for the crow but instead found a stout, gray haired man. He was actually a gnome. He had a large nose, large floppy ears and big hands and feat. He wore a dark blue tunic with big boots and gloves. His gray hair pooffed on top his head and on the sides of his face. He smiled at Taeowyn. "Thank you little girl." He said in a funny accent. "My name is Tingle."  
  
"Please to meet you Tingle, my name is Taeowyn." She replied.  
  
"I know it is." He said as he walked over to Taeowyn and helped her up. "You have saved Sappy Forest. You are our Heroin. Quick, you must follow me."  
  
Tingle ran down from the mound and went back through the village. Taeowyn once again found herself following this person. She watched him run and she giggled. He waddled really fast and his little arms swayed at his sides. He made little footprints in the soft earth. Tingle led her back onto the path and through the woods.  
  
The air smelt fresh and sweet. All around, Taeowyn saw the forest rejuvenate itself. Flowers and tiny trees sprouted out of the dead earth. Green grass covered the forest floor and the trees came back to life. The trees spirits flew all about, healing as the went and returning to their bows. The sweet smell of life surrounded Taeowyn.  
  
Tingle brought her back to fountain. The spirits that were trapped in the pool flowed out and returned back to their homes. But what surprised Taeowyn was that the clearing that was empty when she left it, was filled with tiny people, gnomes who must have lived in the village. They were all looking traumatized from what had happened to them but when they saw Taeowyn and Tingle they cheered and danced. They ran over to Taeowyn and picked her off her feet. They carried her around and around the fountain.  
  
After a long while of rejoice they returned her to her feet. "Don't you wish to return to your village?" Taeowyn asked them after they all settled down. The gnomes looked at each and were murmuring. Then they all scrambled around and ran into the forest. They returned back to their homes restarted their lives. Tingle stood there in front of the fountain with Taeowyn.  
  
"Taeowyn, we have no idea how to thank you for what you've done." He told her.  
  
"I know what you can do," she said and he looked her with his big, green eyes, "tell me what happened here."  
  
Tingle looked at her and nodded. He ran over to the fountain and sat on a little stone seat the was placed at the edge of the water. Taeowyn sat beside him.  
  
"It all started several years ago," he began. "We forest gnomes have lived here in Sappy Forest for many ages. We lived in peace and happiness since we can remember. No other race has ever known about us. We stayed in our forest and never came out, but we could keep track of what was happening in the outside world. You see the reason why our home is in this forest is because of this pool." He stopped and pointed to the water. Taeowyn leaned down and looked at her reflection. Her reflection began to fade and she saw something else in the water. Her vision scanned through the forest and out into the world. She could see far into the outer lands. She could see the ocean, Ashenvale forest, the Stonetalon mountains and then she came across Bazzil sleeping by the fire, wrapped in one of her cloaks, and she remembered about her friends.  
  
"I can see across the lands." She said to Tingle.  
  
"Yes, I know. This is what we used to find out what happens in the world." He said. "Everyday I came here to look upon the world, but one day I saw a ghost coming from the north. She looked sad and I felt pity for her. Everyday when I came to the pool, I saw her coming closer and closer until she finally reached our forest. Then on midsummer's eve, she came to this pool. I was sitting here waiting for her to come. She didn't say anything for a long time. We sat here in silence, not saying a thing. Then she finally said, "I am Brandistock.""  
  
"Brandistock!" Taeowyn interrupted. "The Banshee?"  
  
"I guess she was a banshee," continued Tingle. "because after she told me her name she let out a piercing wail. I covered my ears. The forest shook and the ground quaked. Darkness came throughout my home. I began to cry for the trees and animals in the forest. "Stop it" I yelled, "Stop it." But she wouldn't stop. I stood there for the whole night, waiting for her to stop. My friends and family were all mortified. Her torturing screams killed them in their homes. She killed the whole forest. I was devastated, but I was wondering why she didn't kill me." He paused for a moment. "When the sun rose, she finally stopped her song of death. She looked down at me and smiled. Her piercing eyes cut through me and I felt a sharp pain. I felt myself morph into a bird, a crow. After my transformation, I took off into the trees. I watched her spread more chaos throughout my home. She rose my friends and family into undead beings. Their souls where taken from their bodies and enslaved in this pool. The pool became defiled and it turned dark and evil. She took the bodies and led them south, but before she left she made an undead guardian to stay in the forest. Sander, our King here in Sappy Forest, was sent to the River Temple. Brandistock implanted the poison emerald in his head and he became corrupt. There in the River Temple he was chained and he produced the defiling source of water for the spring to keep the spirits form escaping. For years the forest was forced to stay dead like this and I could do nothing but look for worms to eat, and then you came along Taeowyn. You saved us."  
  
Taeowyn said nothing. She looked at Tingle.  
  
"When you smashed the crystal," Tingle continued, "you released Sanders spirit from his enslavement, and lifted Brandistocks Curse of Anguish. The spirits from the pool were given new bodies and I was returned back to my former self." He smiled at her. "Now please come, I wish to take you to my village again." He got up and stood on the seat the he was sitting on. He was level with Taeowyn, who was still sitting. She looked back into the water and saw Bazzil again.  
  
"But wait, I came into the forest because I was looking for a healing spring."  
  
"And here is a healing spring."  
  
"Yes, but I have some friends who are hurt. They are off in the desert right now."  
  
"I know, I have already sent some people to retrieve them." Said Tingle and he hopped off the bank of the pool.  
  
"But. . ." started Taeowyn with confusion but she stopped herself. She hopped off the bank as well and followed Tingle to his village.  
  
When she arrived, the gnomes were celebrating, celebrating life. Taeowyn joined in the fun. She danced and ate with them. Fresh fruit and herbs were gathered from the forest. Instruments were quickly made by the skill of the gnomes and they had a party.  
  
They partied up until the sun set. Then Tingle found Taeowyn and told her to follow him. He led her back to the fountain and she saw the company. She ran over to them. They were wearing their own clothes and were healed of their hurts. "We found their horse and gave them back their things." Tingle told Taeowyn.  
  
"These little guys are quite an interesting race." Said Nazdhar who was completely healed.  
  
"Yes," said Bazzil, "quite different from me own race."  
  
"Well Taeowyn you have shown us your true self." Said Shandris. "You owe our lives to you."  
  
"And to your people, Tingle." Said Sylan.  
  
"You guys were badly hurt," said Tingle, "you should rest. You guys can stay a few days in Sappy Forest if you like. Then you can continue on with you expedition."  
  
"Tingle," Taeowyn said, "how do you know about. . . oh, never mind." She understood. But the rest were puzzled.  
  
The company was taken back to the village. The gnomes set up a place for them to sleep. They made nice, soft, warm beds of moss and leaves. The moon shone through the green trees and the soft trickling of water could be heard from somewhere in the forest. They each fell asleep one by one. Taeowyn, for the first time in a while, felt at peace. She let her worries wonder away from her and let herself fall into a dream of happy fauns and butterflies in the forest. 


	14. ATTENTION

I am rewriting my story because much has changed in the world of warcraft and my story is far from real warcraft lore. If any of you enjoyed my story before, I hope you will like the rewritten story, much is going to change and it will no longer seem like a warcraft version of lotr.


End file.
